oreimofandomcom-20200223-history
Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai Light Novel Volume 02
Publisher's Summary : After that cold war with my sister Kirino and the unexpected secret that she confessed to me, in a fit unlike what I used to be, I gave her some advice—some time has passed after that event that I seriously want to get out of my mind, but my cold sibling relationship with my sister hasn't changed at all. However, it seems that "life consultation" is far from over, when she asked me in her usual demeaning attitude to "swiftly finish an eroge", and to "perform an unpleasant duty" (How will I do this?) if I want her to forgive me. Who was it who calls this girl "cute" anyway? That aside, this time, I've surrendered myself to her order to give her "memories of summer"(?). Somewhere in the bustling city, an exhibition happens, and I was dragged into this festival-of-sorts. I seriously don't want to go, but... Summary Chapter 1 As final exams approaches, Kyousuke ends up playing a new eroge called Imouto Taisen Siscalypse. Unlike Let's Make Love to Your Sister!, Siscalypse is an action game that pits little-sister characters against each other, and the main reason why he's currently playing the game is because of Kirino, who asked him to play the game under the excuse of "life counseling". Kirino later explains that she asked his participation in the eroge so that she can play with someone else, and suggests a wiki to speed up his progress. Meanwhile, she reminds Kyousuke that she will meet with some friends at home and asks his brother to stay at his room for the meantime, much to his chagrin. Upon his return, he spends the rest of the day browsing the Web and reading the guides included in the wiki Kirino referred to. After an enlightening read, Kyousuke returns to playing Siscalypse when he finds Saori among the players. As Kyousuke, he chats with Saori and manages to learn some things about the game from her. In the end of their conversation, Saori swaps phone numbers with Kyousuke. The next day, Kirino's friends arrived at the Kousaka Residence, and an unusual feeling prevented Kyousuke from enjoying his time alone. Kyousuke returns to his room after serving the visitors and spent some time on the Internet before the chatter from Kirino's room attracted his attention. As he listened, he caught up on the girls' talk about Kirino and a possible boyfriend, which she denies over and over; Kyousuke knows, however, that she has been busy with her new friends, thus her frequent calls on the phone. Soon, the conversation shifts to him—particularly making fun of him—so Kyousuke decides to head downstairs to avoid the conversation. A delivery soon shows up at the Kousaka Residence and Kyousuke goes to pick it up. However, Kirino quickly snatches the box from him and returns to her friends. It was only through Saori's first call to Kyousuke that he finds out that the box was full of erotic doujinshi. Because of this, he was forced to retrieve the box before Kirino could expose herself to the others. As a result of the ensuing chaos, Kyousuke was kicked out from the house until Kirino's visitors leave the house. Kyousuke manages to explain to Kirino and her friends, but the punishment left him devastated. Then, one of Kirino's friends returns to talk to Kyousuke and assures him that Kirino does not think of him as he expected, although this girl does not know the complete story. Soon, the girl introduces herself as Ayase Aragaki and exchanges numbers with Kyousuke before leaving. After that moment, Kyousuke finds himself dealing with his sister once more. Chapter 2 Kyousuke's Siscalypse tasks continue to the night, causing him to lose hours of sleep. A concerned Manami checks up on him and invites him to her house for some snacks to wind down, to which he quickly affirms. Meanwhile, his classmate Akagi asks Kyousuke about Manami and his current relationship with her. Kyousuke's remarks about not having any romantic feelings for Manami seem to puzzle Akagi, ending their convsersation abruptly. After school, Kyousuke joins Manami on her way back home, and was welcomed by Manami's grandparents. The Tamuras and Kyousuke soon engage in their usual banter, with Manami's younger brother and Manami herself showing up. The next day, Manami and Kyousuke visit the local library to study for the upcoming final exams. After a session of solving problems and goofing around, Manami calls it a day and heads off back home with Kyousuke. Kyousuke meets Ayase Aragaki for the first time after their first meeting while walking with Manami back home. After a short exchange with her about Kirino's next appearance in a magazine, Kyousuke is teased by Manami for gazing at Ayase too much. However, as soon as Kyousuke becomes too defensive of himself, he blurts out something that seemed to have offended Manami. Kyousuke manages to make her happy before they part ways. But a few days later, Manami has suddenly become distant towards him, refusing to accompany him on the way back home and holding off their study sessions. Akagi interpreted this as a lover's quarrel, but in any case, Kyousuke has started to become concerned about Manami avoiding him. Manami's distance soon becomes apparent as she becomes unreachable through phone and when she went absent due to "a situation at home". Kyousuke soon turns to the Tamuras' confectionery shop and asks Iwao about Manami. Kyousuke soon finds out that Manami is not at home and she has asked Iwao to stay mum about her, something that alarms Kyousuke. Then, as Iwao tells a story about Manami acting weird, Kyousuke finds out that it began during his last encounter with Ayase. With Manami away until three days later, Kyousuke lost the drive to study and spent much of his time thinking about what happened while lazing around. Soon, frustration sets in, followed by wondering what he can do for Manami's sake. However, he soon finds out that he has few people to turn to about his problem. Eventually, he turns to Kirino for advice for the first time. Kirino reluctantly listens to Kyousuke's problem despite the fact that Manami was involved and she points out the mistake he committed five days ago, when he made fun of Manami's appearance while comparing her to a beautiful girl. Kirino expects Manami to not forgive him for what he did, but suggests giving a peace offering, something he leaves to Kyousuke to determine before tossing a magazine to her brother. After remembering Manami talking about collecting pillows recently, Kyousuke decides to give her one as a gift. At the night of Manami's return to her house, Kyousuke arrives with the gift he bought online and surprises Manami with his presence. Then, he proceeds with apologizing to Manami, much to the girl's puzzlement. Soon, Manami clarifies everything to Kyousuke, namely her attempts to be distant from him and her absences. Then, Kyousuke gives his peace offering gift to Manami, which she later names "Kyou-chan". As the day ends, Kyousuke feels relieved that everything has been resolved between him and Manami. Chapter 3 After resolving his own problem with Manami, Kyousuke decides to return Kirino's laptop so that he can focus on studying for his exams after finishing the story mode for Siscalypse. However, Kirino finds out that Kyousuke has been using her laptop to visit mature sites and was left furious by this. Kyousuke apologizes and allows Kirino to ask any favor from him. Kirino, however, refuses to say what she wanted directly. Kyousuke calls Saori for some advice, and Saori takes the opportunity to invite the two to the upcoming Summer Comiket. Kyousuke and Kirino show up with Saori and Kuroneko at the venue, although the siblings did not anticipate the heat and the number of people involved with the event. Kyousuke and Saori would soon spend most of the time trying to calm down Kirino and Kuroneko as their bicker against each other throughout the event, while Saori guides them along the way. During a short break, Kirino slowly voices out the fatigue she feels in joining the Comiket, something that Kyousuke himself understands. Saori also considers Kirino's reaction as a first-time goer into the Summer Comiket, but points out that a participant in the Comiket should actively find something to enjoy in the event. After Saori's words of encouragement, Kirino and Kyousuke decide to go back to the venue. A short trip to buy some doujins later, the group heads to outdoor exhibition area to watch as cosplayers get their pictures taken. At this point, the merchandise Kirino had bought and the sight of many cosplayers has lifted her spirits, but she occasionally keeps herself from getting too excited. Eventually, Kirino becomes interested enough at Kuroneko to the point of taking off her dress after noticing that it was too uncomfortable considering the weather. Soon, they head to the corporate booths, where Kirino is interested in getting limited-edition Siscalypse merchandise. However, upon arriving there, she finds out that they have already sold out and the only way to get the merchandise is to beat a staff member on a game of Siscalypse. Kirino and Saori tried their luck in the game, but ultimately lost. As they plan on giving up on the prize, Kuroneko suddenly shows up on the stage and defeats the staff member in a flash. She then reluctantly hands over the limited-edition CD she won in the event to Kirino, only to fall back to her usual cold personality. As Kirino and Kuroneko argue once again, Saori is overwhelmed with laughter upon seeing the two friends' usual banter. Chapter 4 After their Summer Comiket experience, the group decides to head to the nearby station to begin their journey home. Kirino continues to talk about the merchandise she bought at the event, while Kyousuke thanks Saori for giving his sister the "memories of summer" she wanted. Then, in an unexpected encounter, Kirino meets her friend Ayase as the latter was forced to pack up from a postponed photoshoot due to bad weather. Initially friendly, Ayase's mood becomes tense as Kirino tries to hide her association with otaku merchandise. Ayase eventually forces her way and confirms that Kirino had been buying merchandise from the Summer Comiket. Afterwards, she leaves, telling Kirino to avoid seeing her again. The sudden confrontation left Kirino devastated the night they return home, but she manages to look as if nothing happened the next day. Eventually, the issue with Ayase went undiscussed, and the siblings regressed to their usual interactions. By the start of the second semester, Kyousuke did his usual conversations with Manami. Manami quickly notices that something is bothering Kyousuke, and she thinks that it involves Kirino. Soon enough, Kyousuke and Kirino cross paths on the way home, leaving Manami to give a supportive pat on the back to Kyousuke. Kyousuke quickly notices that Kirino has been depressed compared to during summer vacation, so he decides to talk to Kirino. He quickly finds out that Kirino was unable to do anything to make up with Ayase because of varous circumstances, and confronts Kirino about this, seeing her despondent reaction to her falling out with Ayase as a disappointing action to take. Kyousuke's words soon enrage Kirino, forcing her to voice out her real feelings for what happened. Kirino leaves Kyousuke afterwards. After their short fight, Kyousuke decides to call Ayase. She quickly shows that she is not interested in making up with Kirino, but is still a bit concerned for her close friend, although her last talk with Kirino ended with Kirino refusing to give up on her hobby. Soon Ayase discusses about her mother's role as the president of the school's Parent-Teacher Association and her overall negative view on the otaku subculture, linking them to sexual offenders and other criminals, including one cast involving Siscalypse. After once more telling Kyousuke to "give back Kirino", she drops the line. Baffled by Ayase's claims, Kyousuke thinks about Saori and Kuroneko, who are decent people compared to the criminals Ayase described earlier. He also doubts that games and fiction can directly contribute to crime. For this reason, Kyousuke, albeit hesitant in his decision, chooses to talk to his father about this issue. Upstairs, Kyousuke asks about Kirino's case, although using himself to represent Kirino. Then, he decides to tell his version of the story to his father. The next day, Kyousuke meets up with Ayase. Ayase quickly asks Kyousuke to help her persuade Kirino about quitting her hobby. Kyousuke flatly refused, and soon engages Ayase's outlook on the otaku subculture by taking out his findings about the Siscalypse-related crime and other issues, revealing that most of them are sensationalism and mostly biased against otaku. Despite this, Ayase remained defensive on her personal views of the subculture. Soon, Kirino shows up and confronts Ayase herself. Ayase refuses to meet "the Kirino who likes the otaku subculture" and demands to see the "real Kirino". However, Kirino questions Ayase about who the "real Kirino" is before breaking down Ayase's nuances of the "real Kirino", pointing out that she puts both her hobby and her friends as very important things. Ayase was moved by Kirino's words, but was left with the dilemma involving her negative view on being an otaku and having a close friend that is an otaku herself. Kyousuke eventually saves their friendship by playing as a big pervert in front of Ayase, ruining his reputation in exchange for seeing Ayase and Kirino quickly agree on being friends again. A week after the confrontations, the relationship between Kirino and Kyousuke returned to the usual. At the same time, Manami and Kyousuke remain friendly with each other, with Manami feeling more comfortable after her hair had grown back after her haircut mistake a few weeks back. On the other hand, his image towards Ayase had reached an all-time low. Upon his return home, Kyousuke ends up being teased by Kirino for telling Ayase that he loves Kirino, much to his chagrin. Afterwards, Kirino invites "her siscon brother" on a game of Siscalypse. Gallery 408px-Oikk v02 370.jpg ko:라이트 노벨/2권 Category:Light Novel Volumes